Townhall 9 War Base
TownHall 9 War Base Designs Intro. As an experienced Clash of Clans player, I own over 36 Clash of Clans accounts, ranging from town hall 5 to town hall 10. Throughout my time playing, the thing with town hall 9's in high-level war (where there are town hall 9s and multiple town hall 10s) is that th9 bases get raided by town hall 10's, to guarantee a 3 star. Our base designs work best if they are gone against the same level town hall. Designs... This base is pretty good anti-3 star. The Townhall is easy to reach, but the Clan castle is centralized, not to mention anything that goes through or past the core will take heavy hits from the Teslas and the towers around. This base has defended against many townhall 10 (around 12 raids that were actually good attacks) and multiple town hall 9 raids. there are a lot of Double Giant Bomb positions, so it makes Gowiwi and Goho raids very risky. The famous golem, wizard, valkyrie combo normally wreaks compact and low-celled bases like these. But that's not true in this case. This whole base is centered around... the center. The concept of a Gowiva is so that the valks will hit straight into the center. Well, that's suicide in this case. The defenses and traps around the center and the teslas are going to kill a heal spell+valkyrie. A highly recommended and satisfying base. This design is for you players that prefer compact bases. I have to admit, this base does look cool. Storages in ideal places to take all sorts of far range units like dragons and wizards. This base is also symmetric, so most players would earthquake top or bottom, opening 4 slots. In most cases that would be bad, but with this base, the troops hit a dead end by running into more storages, traps, and the tank Townhall and Clan castle. Then the tesla and multiple surrounding towers like X-bows motors would melt their troops. Sure, they might get a 2 star on this base, but it's very unlikely to get 3 stars. This is almost like a Teaser design if you look at the top and the bottom of the base. Sorta looks like it. It almost works that way too. The top will get hit by X- Bow shots while the bottom will not only slow time but get pushed by the grouped Teslas. 1 more thing, the compactness of the base may seem like a fault against valkyries, but actually, it works as a great funnel that will disintegrate enemy troops that try to break through. This is a pretty rare base. When most people look at it, they most likely would underestimate this base because of how spread out the base is. But of course, the first tip of winning is deception. The base looks weak, but once they learn that their troops are splitting off, and the Clan Castle (which is unreachable) kills all their tanks, they would think twice. This is almost the perfect anti-3 star base. Unpredictable double giant bombs, unexpected double teslas, and other traps that have been (as corny as it sounds) scientifically placed. The heroes and Skeleton traps were designed to lure troops and split them up, which normally ends in a bad resulted battle :). One other trick to this base. This base is also designed to trick the human mind. Seeing the easy townhall, experienced players would think that it would be loaded with traps that would cost their three stars if they aim at the town hall. I've watched most replays, good players attack from the bottom corner, and resulting in a 2 or even 1 star. To attack this base, it's recommended by our team to actually attack from the right corner, with a quake spell in the center to open a gateway between two center slots. The quake should also hit the corner top's tesla's slots. Complex base, another highly recommended base :D. This is a nice box base and a cycle base. The double giant bomb positions will quickly eradicate the enemy hogs and etc. quite quickly. Also, the spring trap placements will clear off any valkyries that charge through the base. The outer box funnel allows the base the avoid any golem wizard combo to stay together. Due to a number of walls, single target troops like valkyrie, giants, Barbarian king, and Golems will split off once they hit into the middle of the base because of all the defenses around the town hall. Wizards will get split off too because they have many targets to choose from that the single targets can not hit. Storage designs and random (not exactly random positions of teslas and outer defenses work as a great tower to lure golems away from entering the base, exposing the troops placed behind the golem. This is one of the latest designs of our team. Again, easy 2 stars but 3? Eh. The base design is easy to breach, but compact enough for most towers to hit the core. The explanation behind this is that once their troops breach through into the center, they will take the impact of multiple towers. This is also an Asymmetrical base, with pretty good trap positions, and importantly, air defense positions. It's practically impossible to take down 2 air defenses with a golaloon kill squad. An issue some player may see is a hog or a Goho raid because the base is so compact it would be ideally for a hog raid. ERRRR. wrong. There is 2 double giant bomb position near the edge of the base that will instantly stop the hogs. The centered clan castle is used as a tank while the teslas zap dozens of damage per second. Another important factor is the centered AQ, protected by different layers of walls. This is one of the newer styles of base designing, Again, the best style for war bases is to normally leave out the townhall so one can center the Clan Castle. The queen is well defended by the walls if rushed by on the left side, and will snipe down any troops trying to break through. A couple defenses are left out to be used as lure to off target troops. There are no double giant bombs since hogs raids aren't that popular within th9s. Air defenses are placed proportionally so it makes it hard for for air attacks to come through. Storages are placed well. The giant bomb postions are tested and then placed to kill of wizards backing up the tanks.